


彭格列假料摘录

by wsmd



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 在各处口嗨的小段子cp很杂/主要是8018，而且非常ooc，慎点整个目录方便跳过雷点：Chapter 1：【8018】过七夕Chapter 2：【6918】一条评论引发的血案Chapter 3：【X69】求婚Chapter 4：【X27】证件照Chapter 5：【X69】有关弗兰的教育问题Chapter 6：【27X】升学考Chapter 7：【8018】婚礼请柬Chapter 8：【8018】小动物的性教育Chapter 9：【8018】家暴Chapter 10：【8018】大哥の疑惑Chapter 11：【8018】区别对待Chapter 12：【8018】见家长Chapter 13：【8018】求婚Chapter 14：【8018】互换匣兵器Chapter 15：【8018】三种不同场合Chapter 16：【8018】吃火锅Chapter 17：【8018】重女轻男Chapter 18：【27X】新年红包Chapter 19：【8018】复合Chapter 20：【X96】雾守交换
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/Xanxus, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro, Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudou Mukuro/Xanxus, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 【8018】过七夕

彭格列的没头脑和不高兴过七夕

80：云雀，来过七夕嘛

18：？我为什么要和你一起过

80：因为我们现在在交往啊，不是吗

18：白痴

18虽然嘴上嫌弃80的示爱，但是还是去和80约会了并欣然接受了80的巧克力然后回家喂给云豆吃

云豆：？

18：看你没对象，怪可怜的。

云豆：？你在教我做事？


	2. 【6918】一条评论引发的血案

草壁搞了个云豆造型的茶点，云雀表面淡定其实内心爆爽，咔嚓咔嚓拍了八百张照片，最后精挑细选其中一张po到社交网络，配字：【可爱，舍不得吃。】

其他守护者在留言区清一色刷评论：【茶点不想吃可以捐给有需要的人，比如我】

第二天云雀微笑着找第一个发这条评论带节奏的某雾守打架，拆了大概有五条街（沢田纲吉：没钱赔了，烦了，毁灭吧）


	3. 【X69】求婚

彭格列，一个势力很大的家族，首领打个喷嚏里世界都要抖三抖的存在（不是）不乏有人企图通过感情利用而图谋不轨，因此内部有一条规定，结婚必须要打报告

想象了一下XANXUS跑到彭格列总部，门也不敲直接闯进首领办公室，脚翘到首领的办公桌上

X：老子要娶六道骸

27一脸懵逼：？

27：是我知道的那个六道骸？

X：哪来那么多废话，同意不就行了

27：这要走程序的，你要先写申请表，然后去找……

X很不耐烦：写个屁，你点个头的事

27：好歹骸是我的守护者之一，你总得说说你喜欢他哪里吧

X火都起来了，但为了让27批准他和69结婚，还是忍辱负重开始说自己的情史和心路历程

27听完后啪啪啪鼓掌：哇哦，好感人哦

X：？

这个时候27从外面进来了，看到X很惊讶

27：？

X：？

27看看X，又看看坐在椅子上的“27”

27：……骸，说了多少遍，不要装成我

69变回自己的样子：Kufufufu，多亏了你，听到了有趣的情报

27：？

X：……

然后X恼羞成怒（也没有）二话不说就和27打起来了

27：？？？

69在一旁笑眯眯加油打气：XANXUS酱，干巴爹～～～（此处一定用百转千回一咏三叹的语气，意在恶心X）

69又对27说：哦对了，我跟XANXUS要结婚了

27：？？？？？

27：什么时候的事，你们原来在交往？？？我怎么不知道？说结婚就结婚也太仓促了吧！！

69：就刚刚啊。突然就想结婚了，Kufufufufufu～


	4. 【X27】证件照

彭格列拍证件照，虽然仔仔细细通知了所有人但X压根不会把这种事放在心上，拍照那天一觉睡到下午，因为没吃上想吃的牛排还又打伤了两个部下

负责拍照的部下战战兢兢地把这事向27报告，27很生气，决定要给X一个教训。于是瓦利亚其他人的证件照都是正装精修正面照，X的证件照是贝斯塔精修正面照。

X不以为耻反以为荣，并且青出于蓝而胜于蓝（？）地把自己证件照的照片由贝斯塔换成了纳兹，还是纳兹睡觉流口水的囧照（虽然X后来跟27解释说是因为觉得纳兹这张可爱，比较像27。27：？）

27知道后更生气了，跑去瓦利亚放出自己的大空小狮子

27：我威严何在！！！！纳兹，争点气，去把贝斯塔干倒！

纳兹（亢奋且跃跃欲试）：嗷呜！！！

贝斯塔轻飘飘看纳兹一眼

纳兹（怂且委屈）：嗷、嗷呜……

27：？

这个时候X出现了：谁要把谁干倒？

27：……

纳兹看到X立刻跑了，贝斯塔慢悠悠地跟上去，两步就追上，叼着纳兹去一边玩了

然后27就被X干倒了


	5. 【X69】有关弗兰的教育问题

既然之前写69用幻术伪装成27，那么会不会弗兰也用幻术伪装成X

那么就可以搞套娃

69跑到瓦利亚找X：XANXUS，我借一下弗兰。沢田纲吉让我去做任务，不想去，让弗兰装成我去

X：你让我借我就借，那我岂不是很没有面子？

69：？

X：自己的事自己做，弗兰没空

X：除非你在瓦利亚门口大喊三声“弗兰，永远滴神！”，那我可以考虑一下把他借给你

69笑眯眯拿三叉戟戳X的头：原来是你

F变回自己的样子：师父，真的挺疼的

这时X来了，F赶紧脚底抹油溜了

X看着69：你来干什么

69：想你了，来看看你

X：？

后来就F的教育问题69和X还开展了研讨会，会议是69提出并主持的，X只是来当震慑F防止他中途开溜的工具人

会上69听了一堆瓦利亚的“光荣事迹”，最后得出结论：在这样一个全员恶人的暗杀部队里，弗兰已经算是没长歪了的。算了，不跟他计较了，打一顿这事就翻篇了

F为了报复69，从那以后见到69都喊他老板娘

69：？

X：？


	6. 【27X】升学考

其实那个升学考的梗本来是这样的：

27X的非abo场合。时间在指环战结束后一年，这个时候X和27稍微有点暧昧了，但还没有正式表白。

没表白有很多原因。27不表白是因为那个时候他是真的很怕X，在风花雪月之前还是先保住自己的小命比较好。

X不表白一方面是他不认为他俩在搞暧昧，也不认为自己要跟27谈恋爱。另一方面他觉得两个人在一起干就完事了，说什么爱不爱的太恶心了。不过因为27还没成年，所以他还未完全泯的良心让他没有直接办了27（当然他想不到几年以后是自己被27干）

然后某次有什么必须要首领亲自处理的事，27去了趟意大利总部，把事情解决了以后就急匆匆回日本了。

X本来想跟27约会（当然他不会承认这是约会）但是27居然毫不留情地走了，他黑着脸去问，部下颤巍巍说首领回日本参加考试去了。

X气得立刻买了张机票追爱日本，跑到27家里抓着27的领子逼问：沢田纲吉，考试重要还是我重要？

R：？你在开什么玩笑，这可是升学考

27怕X一生气把他家给拆了，这样不仅会吓到妈妈还耽误他考试，于是这才买的草莓味冰淇淋哄X。

但是由于这个情节实在过于ooc，而且有点X27的趋势，所以改成了现在这样


	7. 【8018】婚礼请柬

8018要结婚了，给大家发婚礼请柬。

请柬制作精美，红底滚金边，烫金的彭格列家徽和雨云的图徽，两位新人亲自写上客人的名字，由云豆边唱并中校歌边振翅派送。

59收到请柬，随意一看：噢，山本和云雀要结婚了啊。遂不在意地把请柬放到一旁。

过了两秒，59：？

59：？？

59：？？？

59：？？？？是我知道的那个山本武和云雀恭弥？？？

96放学回黑曜，顺便把69的那份请柬也一起带回去。

他俩的请柬是18写的，18对小姑娘比较温柔，认认真真地写了96的名字。

69笑眯眯：看来云雀恭弥因为结婚心情不错嘛……

然后打开自己的那份请柬，上书x月x日x点，并盛天台。嚯，好家伙，约架战书。

69：？

下面还有一行小字：不来是小狗

69：？

再下面又有一行小字：哈哈，云雀别这样说嘛，狗狗明明很可爱。当然小黄鸟和小刺猬也很可爱。当然你最可爱啦。

69：呵呵，该死的黑手党，该死的男同性恋！

27收到请柬，表示很欣慰：不错不错，资源内销了，肥水不流外人田，夫妻搭配干活不累。

R：守护者都要结婚了，你这个当首领的还是光棍一条，好尼玛丢脸

27：？


	8. 【8018】小动物的性教育

感觉8018相性真的好好喔🥺因为80会主动，感觉18也不会拒绝，上床的条件是做完爱后打一场，然后18就会同意和80doi🥺

doi的时候还要把云豆小卷次郎小次郎都赶走清场，18虽然不介意被诸如2759之类的人看到，但是对小动物的性教育还是很重视的。

18（认真）：小动物不可以看到这么罪恶的画面

希巴里，对同伴（虽然他不承认）重拳出击👊对小动物，把它们捧在手上虔诚地焚香（不是）


	9. 【8018】家暴

18有一个小卷的玩偶抱枕。这是一个很神奇的抱枕，18自己抱的时候很柔软，要是80惹18生气了，抱枕上的刺就会变得很坚硬，18就拿那些刺去扎80。

于是亚麻摩多又被家暴了🥺彭格列的十代目经常要充当老娘舅去调和守护者间的家庭关系，好可怜的十代目🥺

从来只有老公家暴老婆，现在老婆家暴老公怎么算？80，惨，被家暴了十年，都麻了习惯了（？）

27调解家庭纠纷中：云雀前辈，家暴是不对的，不利于团结……

80：哈哈，阿纲，没关系的。我习惯了，我就是喜欢云雀这个样子呀ε-(´∀｀; )

27：？

从此彭格列禁止办公室恋爱


	10. 【8018】大哥の疑惑

80每次被18揍了，会去找大哥让汉我流给他治疗吗？

大哥问起来是怎么弄的伤，80就会笑着说是和云雀运动的时候弄的

大哥作为唯一一个有女朋友的人，发出疑问：是哪种运动？

80：是很激烈的运动

大哥：👌懂了

然后大哥下次找18喝酒的时候，就会语重心长地说：雀仔（？）注意点影响，咳咳

18就很疑惑：不把他搞得全身是伤怎么显得我很厉害？

大哥：？

大哥：原来你俩你才是上面那个啊，我又懂了👌

不过大哥那么大条，会不会根本注意不到他俩有什么不对劲。每次59跟他吐槽，大哥都：啊？是吗？我觉得山本和云雀很正常啊？就是普通的兄弟关系啊？

59：你的兄弟会替你领餐补吗？会给你的匣兵器买吃的和衣服吗？会大冬天专门给你送奶茶和围巾吗？

59：正常的兄弟关系？他俩每次来会议室报道还会泰然自若地牵手啊！

大哥：好像是不会哦……

大哥：但是只有我女朋友才会亲我啊！

然后打开云守办公室门，看到80和18在亲亲：……

大哥受到了文化冲击和心灵震撼，转头问59：这就是你们意大利的文化吗？哈哈，入乡随俗，入乡随俗

59：？

意大利风评被害

8018去约会，留下大哥一个人对着满桌的酒叹气，说不定还要帮他俩照顾小动物（）

给大哥点一首一人饮酒醉

大哥一边喝酒一边流泪：我流啊！原来山本和云雀……嗝！

一转头发现袋鼠已经和雨燕雨犬小黄鸟云刺猬玩成一团了

于是又只剩下大哥一个人（……）

大哥连夜买机票飞回日本找女朋友亲亲抱抱举高高求安慰。结果女朋友在和自己的妹妹逛街，没空理他。#大哥 好惨#

更绝望的是，大哥去找其他人哭诉自己被虐狗的经过，还会被其他人反问：你才发现？山本和云雀那么明显，就差在脸上写“我俩在一起”了

大哥：？

其他人：你不是有女朋友吗？应该对感情这种事很敏感啊

大哥：？啊这，那我也不懂他们这种男同性恋啊🙏

大哥从此崆峒🙏大哥连夜爬上崆峒山，发现大家都在

27：在崆峒山等你好久了


	11. 【8018】区别对待

次郎有的时候会主动去舔18，18因为喜欢动物所以就默默接受了。

次郎把18的衣服咬着卷起来露出18的小腹，80在一旁暗中夸次郎：不愧是我的匣兵器！

18：看来山本武的狗也是色狼

结果80也想去舔18的时候，被18一拐子打飞

18：你的狗可以，你不可以

80：？💔


	12. 【8018】见家长

80年纪到了，爸爸开始催婚了，但是80连对象都没有。于是27就搞了个报酬很高的任务出来，让18去执行。

这个任务就是让18装成80的对象应付80爸爸的催婚（当然任务的酬劳由80支付）

山本刚第一次见到18，还以为儿子交了漂亮的女朋友（不是）

爸爸：阿武真是找了个大美人啊哈哈哈

爸爸还会拉着18的手：委屈你了，我们阿武不懂浪漫又很直男，你看上他哪儿了呢？

18皮笑肉不笑地问80：你觉得我应该看上你哪了呢

80：（擦汗）

爸爸很热情，一定要18留下来住宿，于是8018就睡在了一起。

晚上18凑过来吻80

80很惊讶：云雀……你干吗？

18：不是在谈恋爱吗？恋人之间做爱很正常吧？

80心想：还有这种好事？（不是）

80：云雀，我不是这个意思……

18：哦，那我睡了。

当然最后还是做了🤗


	13. 【8018】求婚

镇静的雨只能镇静家族其他成员，完全镇静不了云呢，最后变成打架工具人（）不仅是打架工具人，还是免费吃寿司的工具人

80：云雀，我暂时还买不起钻戒，但寿司管饱

山本刚：？败家玩意儿

虽然80买不起钻戒，但是18买得起（等下）于是就变成18求婚。

求婚一定非常黑社会，80一出门，整个风纪委员会所有成员都在列队夹道欢迎，整整齐齐地大喊：“委员长夫人好！！！”

然后天空一阵狂风，18从直升机上缓缓下来，伴随着云豆歌唱着婚礼进行曲，18手捧大钻戒：山本武，嫁给我

80：？哈哈，这是在演戏吗？真有趣啊！…什么，是真的？


	14. 【8018】互换匣兵器

18手捧大钻戒：做我的狗.jpg

80没意识到真正含义：啊？做你的狗？云雀想要换匣兵器了吗……需要把次郎借给你用几天吗😳

结果真的互换了匣兵器以后，18每想一次80就薅次郎的头，每想一次就薅毛，一个星期以后次郎就秃了（不是）

但是80想18的时候去摸小卷，只会被扎到。云刺猬还增殖，把80房间天花板都戳出洞来，80重伤进医院

进医院了还要被来探望的18骂白痴

18：怎么这都能被扎伤，山本武你怎么这么弱

说着面不改色地把小卷放进了自己的衣服里

80：……？？？

80：云雀的衣服口袋是什么异次元黑洞入口吗…？

列入并盛町十大未解之谜


	15. 【8018】三种不同场合

夜深了，又可以开始进行ooc发言了

校园纯爱好！热血运动员（？）和管纪律的（？），一听就很适合搞早恋！

80因为上课睡觉被老师赶出去罚站，然后就被巡查校园的18碰到，80邀请18去学校对面新开的奶茶店喝奶茶。80点一杯波霸奶绿，18点一杯柠檬水，为什么喝这两个呢，因为我喜欢喝👍

店主一看到这两位就察觉到他俩很不对劲，多嘴且大胆地问了一句：“你们是情侣吗？新店开张，情侣第二杯免单哦。”80自作主张地表示：“我们当然是情侣啦，云雀你说是吧。”18冷漠地回绝：“不是。”80就笑：“哈哈，他害羞啦！”店主丝毫不觉得不妥，还热情地给他们免费倒了一杯卡布奇诺

成年人的社畜爱情也好！办公室恋爱，搞地下情，工作完回到家一起吃饭洗澡doi嘻嘻嘻

虽然18根本不可能当社畜，他连班都不会来上^_^彭格列的排班表对他来说形同虚设，云守办公室常年没有人在。所以80一个人霸占两个办公室，爽啦！

18是大财主，80才是打工人，甚至18还会让草壁去挖墙脚，like：“彭格列有什么好，小伙汁来我们风纪财团干才有前途！五险一金每周双休福利好年终奖丰厚！关键是你如果来了还可以跟我们的boss睡觉！（这个没有）（但是可以有）”

当然本质还是黑道爱情好！你打我我打你，我们晚上睡一起！

但是80杀完人回来想抱着18睡一起呢，就会被18嫌弃身上血腥味太重，把他踢下床赶他去洗澡。80火速洗完澡出来，却发现18已经睡着了。80准备偷亲18的时候被什么毛茸茸的东西蹭到，一掀开被子被窝里小黄鸟小刺猬小燕子秋田犬躺成一排霸占完他的位置。这个家完全没有他的地位，怎么会这样

有一些人表面上看起来威风凛凛杀人不眨眼的黑道人，任务结束以后还会带男朋友去欢乐谷玩，一起坐摩天轮海盗船碰碰车旋转木马。80不顾18的反对，硬要给18买小燕子的氢气球。结果80绳子没抓紧气球一不小心飞走了，80很悲伤，眉毛皱成一团，委屈兮兮地说：“这是最后一个小燕子了…”18忍无可忍把云豆放他脑袋上。18：“这个不会飞走。”云豆：“？”80就很开心地摸云豆的毛，还一直夸18可爱。云豆：“？我是你们两个调情的工具鸟吗？”两个人去鬼屋完全不会被鬼吓到，18还拿出拐子要和npc打架。事后80赔医药费赔很多（）


	16. 【8018】吃火锅

18和59吃火锅，59提议给各自的男朋友发“在不在”，看谁的男朋友回得快。

两人各自发微信，结果59男朋友秒回，18手机没动静。因为18根本没发🤗

80和59吃火锅，59提议给各自的男朋友发“在不在”，看谁的男朋友回得快。

两人各自发微信，结果59男朋友秒回，80手机没动静。过了15分钟，火锅快吃完了，18还没回80。80根本没有炸毛反而习以为常，59突然惊讶地叫了声。

80转头就看到18大步朝这边走来，沉声说：“群聚，咬杀。” 

哦，从并盛中学到火锅店，刚好要走15分钟。


	17. 【8018】重女轻男

山云如果有小孩，一定是女儿吧，感觉18会是女儿奴。

18对女儿的喜欢甚至超过了对80的喜欢（开玩笑的）80就会吃女儿的醋。但是看到老婆女儿和小动物一起玩的画面就觉得很温馨很美好，很不黑手党，顿时也就没那么在意18更喜欢谁这件事了。

虽然很不黑手党但80还是要给彭格列打工，这样才能赚钱养家养活女儿和小动物们（不用养18是因为18比他还有钱）

但如果是儿子的话，80就可以教儿子打棒球了！儿子还可以和80的爸爸一起学做寿司！

不过儿子经常要么被80扔到瓦利亚那里，美其名曰跟着大剑豪斯库瓦罗学剑，男孩子出门在外要保护好自己不学点防身术怎么行。

要么被18扔到大哥那里。18：不是想找人陪你喝酒吗？这有个小孩你拿去。大哥：？？？这可是你儿子啊云雀恭弥！

其实就是山云两个人想要过二人世界

辛苦希巴里了，要不生两个吧ww


	18. 【27X】新年红包

我们人美心善的小首领过年一定还会给小动物准备红包吧🤤

小首领去瓦利亚给小动物们发红包，结果被瓦利亚打劫，也要红包。

27：你们都这么大的人了……

S：没结婚就还可以拿。少废话，快给！

27只能给。钱没带够，还让部下来送。

B：对了，boss的红包不用给，他结婚了

27：？？？和谁？

F：和你呀

27：？？？？？ 


	19. 【8018】复合

山云复合了！是天大的喜事，可以在彭格列门口拉横幅庆祝的程度。如果够虎，甚至可以在瓦利亚门口拉起横幅。内容如下：

“热烈庆祝彭格列雨守山本武和云守云雀恭弥复合了！！！！！祝他们百年好合三年抱俩！！！”

好长的横幅🙏多拉几个，还要放山云色的烟花。经费不够，于是只能彭格列门口放蓝色烟花，瓦利亚门口放紫色烟花。

瓦利亚：？怎么，有云守很了不起？

彭格列烟花69放，瓦利亚烟花59放。

59：瓦利亚，老子他妈的就是在教你们做事！

狱寺隼人，为了庆祝同事和前男友复合，不惜用自己的武器放鞭炮，彭格列年度贡献奖非他莫属

但是69可以直接放幻术烟花，安全无污染

27：虽然我们是黑手党，但也要配合国家为城市环保建设做贡献

27：我们要向六道嗨同事学习

59：？

59：十代目，所以爱会消失对吗

59：十代目，我是不是你最疼爱的守护者，你为什么不说话


	20. 【X96】雾守交换

其实非要说X96认识那还是有可能认识的，毕竟大家都在彭格列上班，虽然一个是总部的雾守一个是独立暗杀部队的首领。

但是年会总该会碰面吧，说不定还能说上一两句话呢。。而且弗兰在瓦利亚打工，大家都是黑曜的人，逢年过节说不定96还会帮69给他不成器的徒弟送点特产什么的，顺便给瓦利亚其他人也送点。

或者雾守交流会，X某天发现瓦利亚出现了不属于他的雾守96

S解释：彭格列那边过来做交换的，把弗兰换过去了

S心里乐开花了，心想太好了，不用听B和F每天吵架了。表面上却八风不动，甚至摆出凶狠的表情威胁人小姑娘：喂，来我们瓦利亚就要守我们瓦利亚的规矩，以后别叫沢田那个小鬼boss了，要叫我们老大boss

96有点怕生，就小声叫了一声boss。X点头点头点头，仿佛自己已经是彭格列十代目而96真的是他雾守一样。

堂堂暗杀部队瓦利亚，居然会在部下称呼这种小事上斤斤计较，真的好幼稚👍


End file.
